Finn del clan Hersko
by stephano05
Summary: Tras pasar un año luego de la guerra entre el dulce reino y Gumbaldia, junto a la aparición Golb.. una nueva amenza esta por presentarse. Fanfic que llevará al joven humano a explorar el Multiverso (Crossover) ADVERTENCIA: Violencia y 18
1. Finn el Humano

Este es un fanfic creado por un fan hecho para fans, donde pretendo exponer mis ideas más profundas sobre el Multiverso y todo lo que lo complementa, así también a el personaje que he desarrollado a lo largo de casi 9 años tomando como base a Finn el humano de la caricatura Hora de aventura.

Muchas otras historias, series, caricaturas, animes, etc. Serán expuestas en el presente fanfic haciendo uso de la teoría del Multiverso desde mi perspectiva.

"No somos más que pensamientos de un ser superior y a su vez este de otro aún más grande."

 **Notas del autor**

Tome en cuenta lo siguiente lector:

• Cuando el texto se encuentre entre guiones (-) Los personajes, obviamente, hacen uso de su capacidad de hablar.

• Cuando el texto se encuentre entre comillas (") Los personajes hablan en su mente, o mejor dicho, el texto en comillas son sus pensamientos.

• Cuando el texto se encuentre entre corchetes ([ ]) Este texto se encuentra en un escrito, bien para mostrar, por ejemplo, el texto que leen los personajes en un libro, o bien lo que dicen los letreros de un anuncio.

• Cuando el texto esté en mayúsculas, los personajes elevan su tono de voz.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes de la caricatura ya mencionada, así como también los personajes de las otras series a mencionar en este crossover.

La mayoría de las imágenes no son hechas por mí, pero si una pequeña parte, agradezco y me disculpo de antemano por usar las imágenes que no son de mi pertenencia.

Este Fanfic contiene escenas que a lo mejor puedan herir su sensibilidad. Recomiendo tener al menos 15 años para leerlo, pues expondré en el mimo capítulos con géneros gore y +18 muy subidas de tono. Usaré también, una que otra vez, lenguaje vulgar y violento.

Gor - 17 de Enero, 10:47 P.M.

En una montaña adornada con la blanca nieve, dos seres humanoides vestidos con túnicas negras se adentraban en una cueva llevando antorchas en sus manos. Ambos se distinguían en edad y tamaño, pues uno aparentaba los 15 años de edad y el otro unos 30. El mayor, de cabello oscuro y trenzado, mostraba estar al mando de aquella caminata en la cueva, y el menor, de cabello rubio y suelto, le seguía sin dudar como alumno a su maestro, pues eso eran.

-Esa situación no debe repetirse… No mostraste más que inmadurez delante de todos… Me avergonzaste ahí- Dijo el mayor.

-Perdóneme maestro.. no sé lo que sucedió yo solo…-

-¡Debes aprender a controlar esas emociones! ¡Son esas las razones por las que otros seres ponen en duda nuestro libre albedrio! Tus acciones podrían condenarnos a todos..- Reprochaba el mayor sabiendo que su aprendiz era preso de sus emociones debido a conflictos que guardaba con respecto a su pasado.

El joven no hizo más que agachar la mirada al sentir vergüenza y culpa por sus acciones.

Más adelante, tras seguir cierta ruta dentro de la cueva, llegaban hasta un muro de roca donde el mayor recitó unas palabras en una lengua jamás oída por personas comunes mientras dibujaba con su dedo índice sobre el muro distintos símbolos, abriendo así un portal a otro universo, donde el bioma era notoriamente más cálido.

Argímes – 15 de Septiembre, 3:29 P.M.

Blancas y tranquilas costas a la vista… y una arena tan suave y cálida que pareciera que besaba los pies de ambos seres al darse paso a este nuevo universo mientras el portal se cerraba ya una vez estos entraron en él.

-He sido paciente contigo todos estos años, te di la oportunidad de educarte.. de madurar… pero tú no pareces querer cooperar muchacho, no quieres ceder al olvido todos esos malos recuerdos y sentimientos, y eso será tu condena si sigues a este ritmo-

-No es mi deseo maestro, por favor entienda… No es algo fácil para mí-

-Ni para mí.. pero ya estamos aquí- Miró serio el mayor a su discípulo para luego respirar hondo y dejar salir su enojo tomando los hombros del menor colocándose frente a él; -Toma el consejo que te di hace unos días… escribe… eso te desahogará, no tiene que ser sobre esos… eventos dolorosos.. puede que sea mejor escribir sobre lo bueno en el pasado, lo que te hacia feliz en tu infancia.. Créeme, ello te ayudará a simplemente expulsar todo ese odio… prométeme que lo harás-

Exhalando con algo de mala gana el joven respondió:

-Está bien… yo….. lo intentaré-

-Me alegra saberlo.. vamos-

Ya más calmados, alumno y maestro, continuaron su camino adentrándose en la jungla.

 **Capítulo 1 – Finn el humano  
**

Argímes - 15 de Septiembre, 9:33 P.M.

Un diario virgen es abierto por las manos del joven de quien ya se habló, aquel ser con pensamientos y recuerdos turbios, esperando desahogar todo ello por medio de tinta. Este toma la pluma y golpea suavemente su punta sobre la primera hoja del diario una y otra vez, titubeando sobre que escribir, para luego remojar la misma en tinta, dejando fluir en su mente las palabras tras minutos de meditación.

-¿Qué sentido tiene escribir si solo yo podré leerlo?- susurraba el joven en un tono de queja aun con la pluma en alto deteniendo nuevamente su mano antes de escribir,- Él es quien insiste y pone tanto interés en que escriba algo sobre mí, entonces debería ser él el que escriba sobre mí si tanto interés tiene- Soltó otra queja acariciando con lentitud su cuello, ciertamente frustrado al no saber cómo empezar a escribir lo que en su mente ya estaba listo para compartir con el papel, la autobiografía del nuevo ser en el que se había transformado. Consejo de su mentor era que escriba sobre su pasado, pues esto le serviría para desahogarse y así no perdería la cordura por lo sucedido hace ya años. Escribir de su infancia sería una buena manera de despejar su mente, mas no era el deseo del joven compartir ello, por lo que en el diario escribió lo siguiente.

[Debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, a mí no me interesa escribir sobre mi infancia o sobre algún otro recuerdo bonito que haya tenido.. no es algo que me atraiga mucho ni algo que me deje de ser agradable.. es que todo me recuerda a mi mayor tragedia.. todo lo que pienso es en lo sucedido, no logro sacarlo de mi mente.. es un acoso constante los recuerdos que conservo, apenas puedo dormir al recordar sus rostros, sus gritos]

-Cielos sus gritos….-

Dio una pausa a lo escrito con un nudo en su garganta, pues imágenes mórbidas y sonidos de gritos agonizantes lo empezaban a acosar. Respiró hondo una y otra vez cerrando los ojos para relajarse y pronto cambió su semblante.

-Ja..- Soltó una breve risa al entender el propósito de escribir algo que solo él podía leer; -Que ironía, no llevo ni un minuto escribiendo y ya empiezo a notar mi obsesión y mis deseos enfermizos de querer cambiarlo todo… de querer haber hecho algo diferente… de querer vengarme.. Mi maestro tiene razón estoy perdiendo la cordura-

Exhala con pesadez, pues nunca es fácil para un enfermo el reconocerse a sí mismo como enfermo.

[ **Bien.. voy a escribir sobre lo sucedido.. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Eh querido escribir de ello desde que anoté la primera letra en este cuaderno.** **]**

-¿Pero por dónde empezar? ¿Qué sería lo más apropiado e indicado para empezar esta anécdota?- Se preguntó a si mismo haciendo una pausa para pensar brevemente. -Um.. ya sé..- dijo en voz alta fuera de lo escrito.

[ **Empezaré por unos días antes de lo ocurrido.. y terminaré explicando cómo dejé de ser Finn el humano para volverme Finn del clan Hersko.**

 **FLASH BACK**

Espacio Grumoso – 1 año después de la guerra entre el Dulce Reino y Gumbaldia, 9:38 P.M.

Una gran fiesta se estaba celebrando en una discoteca del espacio grumoso, la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Ooo habían asistido al evento, como los osos fiesteros, banana guardias, Starchy, Arcoíris, Jake y demás…

-Buena fiesta Grumosa, me parece genial que conmemores la paz entre el dulce reino y Gumbaldia aquí en tu reino- Dacia Finn mientras bailaba en la pista con Grumosa y otros amigos grumosos de la misma.

-De que rayos hablas… claro que no, esta fiesta es para festejar ¡mi retorno a la independencia! Por fin dejé de nuevo la casa de mis padres- Hablaba fuerte para que lo escuchase por el fuerte sonido de la música.

-¿Ah si..? Oh bueno yo pensé que.. bueno, como ya había pasado un año después de la guerra..-

-Finn..- Interrumpió la dulce princesa la conversación de ambos tomando a su amigo del hombro para hacerlo voltear.

-Princesa..-

-No te había visto en un largo tiempo ¿Por qué ya no visitas el dulce reino?- Preguntaba Bonnibel contenta de volver a ver a su amigo. –Desde que te di un nuevo brazo no sé nada de ti-

-Ahh si jaja bueno es que últimamente he estado ocupado con.. nuevas aventuras y por eso no he tenido tiempo jaja-

Pronto llegaba Marceline con un vaso de ponche en su mano; -Finn… amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte. Aquí tienes Bonny..- Entregó el vaso a su novia y ella enseguida rodeaba el brazo de Marceline con su brazo libre.

-Gracias cariño- Respondió Bonny besando a su novia en los labios, lo cual provocó un rubor en Finn. Ahora bien, ciertamente Finn no había visitado a la dulce princesa desde que terminó la guerra y esta le dio un nuevo brazo mecánico, pero las aventuras nada tenían que ver con esta ausencia.

-Hola Marcy.. es bueno verte de nuevo-

-Jajaja amigo estas más rojo que un tomate-

-¿ahhh jaja si? Deben ser las luces rojas de la fiesta.. de verdad ajaja-

-¿Te da pena vernos juntas.. es eso Finn?- Preguntaba la dulce princesa con cierta gracia por cómo se sonrojaba Finn a lo cual Finn empezaba a ponerse nervioso diciendo mil y un excusas más mientras empezaba a sudar, lo cual le daba más gracia a la pareja.

Desde lejos la Reina Flama, la cual había asistido a la fiesta junto a unos guardias y Flambo, había notado la situación incómoda en la que estaba metido su amigo por lo cual le pidió a su súbdito Flambo que se acercara y lanzara el hechizo de protección contra el fuego al humano, y así hizo este escupiéndole al final para concluir el hechizo a lo cual Finn volteo esperando que dicha interrupción lo salvase.

-ahhg…. ¿Flambo?-

La princesa flama se aparecía en la escena y tomaba a Finn de la mano alejándolo un poco de sus amigas.

-Disculpen chicas ¿no les molesta si las interrumpo para bailar un momento con él no?-

-Salvado por la campana… es todo tuyo, diviértanse- Dijo Marceline con una sonrisa a lo cual la dulce princesa se despidió con:

-Hasta pronto Finn, espero pronto puedas hacernos una visita-

-Claro chicas.. diviértanse-

Dicho esto Finn y la Reina flama empezaron a alejarse de la pareja para bailar la siguiente canción, que afortunadamente para el momento era una canción ligera para bailarla en pareja.

-Casi metes la pata ahí amigo-

-Gracias por ayudarme… espero no malentiendas mi forma de actuar, no es lo que piensas es solo que..-

-Hey… entiendo tranquilo- Contestó la reina mirándolo con amabilidad; -Es raro para ti ver a la chica que te gustaba tanto con otra chica.. no era algo que esperabas y menos si esa otra chica es tu otra amiga Marceline-

-Sí, bueno.. algo así- Dijo algo apenando el humano tomando a la Reina flama de la cintura mientras bailaban; -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Era algo que esperabas?-

-Siendo sincera, me parecía algo más que evidente, esas dos eran muy apegadas antes y era obvio que esos sentimientos eran más que de "mejores amigas"-

-¿En serio..? Rayos.. yo nunca lo vi venir-

-jeje Bueno, en mi opinión hacen una bonita pareja. Y la verdad es que me alegro mucho por ellas-

-Si.. yo también, de verdad que sí, solo que… no sé, supongo que no lo he querido asimilar del todo sabes.. En el fondo a veces... tenía la esperanza de que ella..-

-Entiendo-

La música terminaba y continuaron bailando y charlando a lo largo, para luego tomar asiento y poder charlar mejor.

-Oye Fibi.. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?-

-Claro, dime-

-¿Que hay entre tú y Pan de canela?-

-Jaja que pregunta.. Ahora que Bonnie no está a tu alcance piensas usarme como tu plan B?-

-Jaja No no, no es nada de eso.. Sólo me da… ya sabes, curiosidad-

-Ujum… bueno Pan de Canela me ha demostrado ser una persona muy sincera. Y nunca me ha mentido….- Hizo énfasis en lo último dicho, a lo que Finn se sonrojó riendo incómodamente rascando su cabeza sobre su gorro, y luego continuo; -Entonces eso me llevó a…-

-Mi reina.. tiene una llamada de Pan de Canela-

Interrumpió uno de los guardias de la reina flama acercándole a la misma un teléfono portátil como los que usan Finn y Jake.

-Discúlpame un momento Finn, Pan de Canela se encuentra enfermo y me preocupa mucho el que esté solo, le dije que podía quedarme con él, pero insistió en que salga a divertirme-

-Claro, no hay problema princesa… digo reina- Dijo con una sonrisa, más en cuanto ella dio la vuelta Finn exhalo largo y pesado, ciertamente le había gustado el momento que habían pasado juntos y ello lo había llevado a recordar el tiempo en el que salían.

Ahora bien, no es que Finn nuevamente se había enamorado de la reina flama pero si le llamaba la atención el poder volver a salir con ella, pero claro, parecía que Pan de Canela si estaba con ella.. Esta no era su noche definitivamente. La dulce princesa con Marceline.. La reina flama con Pan de canela… era como si estuviera destinado a estar solo.

Simon a lo lejos notó la aflicción de Finn y ya con antelación había notado lo bien que la estaba pasando con la reina flama, y aquello había despertado en él ciertos recuerdos con su amada Betty, por lo cual, ni bien ser marchó la reina, Simon se acercó a Finn para poder charlar con él.

-Parece que cargas el mundo en tus hombros amiguito..-

-Oh.. Simon, no te vi venir ¿Cómo estas amigo?-

-Ahh no me quejo.. pero es notorio que tú no la estás pasando nada bien, y eso que estas en una fiesta… ¿Problemas con el amor?-

-Jaja… si, eso creo..-

Simon tomó asiento junto a Finn y tomó en sus manos un vaso de ponche servido en la mesa para darle a la sustancia una y otra vuelta mirando su reflejo en el líquido recordando el momento en el que conoció a Betty.

-Sabes… soy de las personas que cree que meterse en una relación ajena está mal- Dijo Simon echando una mirada hacia atrás mirando a la reina flama hablar por teléfono a lo lejos con sus guardias escoltándola, cosa que notó Finn; -Sin embargo… creo que en la vida solo hay una oportunidad para estar con la chica indicada…- Sacó de su billetera una foto de Betty y él mirándola con anhelo y cierta melancolía acompañada de una leve sonrisa. –Vale la pena romper las reglas por esa chica especial…-

Simon miró a los ojos a Finn una vez terminó de dar a entender su punto, cosa que a Finn llegó a tocar…

-Sentía que necesitabas saberlo-

Esas palabras le dieron a Finn una nueva perspectiva sobre la reina flama… sobre sus decisiones y el momento que vivía, recordando que de verdad tenían química… de verdad a él le gustaba pasar con ella… ¿Por qué no volverlo a intentar?

Ni Finn ni Simon dijeron nada más, no era necesario pues ya estaba dicho todo.. Finn le sonrió y Simon se levantó de la mesa, retirándose a lo poco dando unas cuantas palmadas al hombro de Finn antes de irse.

Poco tiempo después la reina flama volvió a la mesa y Finn la miraba de forma distinta.. no es que estuviera enamorado… pero si deseaba volverlo a intentar, después de todo, su noviazgo con ella nunca fue un capítulo que dio por "concluido"

-Pan de Canela se quedó sin su pequeña lamparita de dormir.. quizás sea mejor que vuelva…-

-No, quédate…-

Hubo un pequeño silencio al decir esto el humano, respuesta que le robó un ligero sonrojo a la reina flama.

-Digo.. por favor quédate. Seguramente le hará bien a Pan de Canela superar lo de su lamparita-

-No lo sé Finn… no me gustaría dejarlo solo en este momento-

Finn de inmediato se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano recordando las palabras de Simon.

-Entonces baila conmigo unas pocas canciones más por favor y luego puedes irte si quieres… ¿si? La pasaremos genial, pronto el oso DJ pondrá sus mejores mezclas.. Será divertido-

-jeje está bien, unas cuantas canciones más no harán ninguna diferencia-

Ella no se marchó unas cuantas canciones más, sino hasta que terminó la fiesta. El resto de la fiesta Finn y la reina flama la pasaron bailando y ciertamente la pasaron maravi..

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Esto ya se volvió algo cursi..-

Dijo apenado el joven escritor al escribir aquel momento, que ciertamente ahora que lo pensaba era innecesario contar, pues quizás era muy atrás en el tiempo para empezar su historia, pero ya estaba escrito y no iba a redactar otro inicio.

-Lo mejor será que me salte al día siguiente-

[ **Fibi y yo pasamos juntos el resto de la noche bailando, y aunque no todo salió como esperaba la noche fue agradable, de saber lo que sucedería después quizás me hubiera atrevido a más, pero ¿Quién podría advertir algo así?**

 **Llegado el día siguiente** **…** **recuerdo haber despertado tarde, en esos tiempos solía ser un chico energético que asistía a fiestas hasta tarde, vivía aventuras sin límites, no tenía muchas responsabilidades y me acostaba a dormir sin un horario fijo, pero dado a mis esfuerzos por hacer pasar un momento agradable a mi amiga la anterior noche, cielos sí que estaba cansado, nunca antes me había despertado tan tarde** **…**

 **FLASH BACK**

Ooo – Tierras de pasto, 2:43 PM

El joven héroe frotaba su ojo con su puño para luego sentarse en su cama saliendo de su especie de funda de cama, en la nueva casa que habían construido su hermano y él junto a la semilla de Fern. Rascando su trasero con pereza, Finn se levantaba de la cama, para luego dirigirse a la cocina vagamente aun soñoliento por haber trasnochado la anterior noche en aquella fiesta.

-¿Jake?- llamaba pesadamente el joven aventurero acomodando su gorro hecho de la piel de un oso, el cual casi nunca se lo quitaba, curioso de saber dónde estaba su hermano, encontrándolo en poco tiempo al haber llegado a la cocina. Este estaba preparando unas tostadas y huevos con tocino mientras tarareaba, percatándose al poco de la presencia del joven humano en cuanto este se acercaba.

-Finn ya despertaste jejeje anoche te desvelaste tratando de enamorar de nuevo a la princesa flama con tus pasitos- saludaba Jake de buen humor como era de costumbre en él.

-Jaja si…- dijo sonrojándose al recordar lo último dicho por su hermano, tomando asiento en la mesa listo para desayunar pese a la hora que era; -Ella no parecía muy interesada en ello que digamos-

-Finn, que bueno que ya despertaste- aparecía BMO en la escena saliendo de a debajo del sofá.

-Oh, Hola BMO- saludaba Finn a la consola ayudándola a subir a la mesa.

-No estés triste Finn, debe haber muchas otras formas de llamar la atención de la Reina flama- trataba de alentar BMO a Finn reflejando una buena cara o más bien expresión.

-BMO tiene razón Finn, debes animarte para el próximo asalto, ya hallarás la manera- decía Jake acercándose con el desayuno de ambos a la mesa.

-No lo sé chicos- apoya su cara en su mano –Quizás ya debería tomarme en serio lo de olvidar tener novia y concentrarme en salvar princesas únicamente- decía desalentado ya sin esperanzas el joven humano al pasar aquel momento con la reina flama, bien era cierto que la habían pasado muy bien juntos, pero era notorio para todo aquel que los viese que era un momento más de amigos que de ligue.

-No te rindas matador, pronto veras como regresa a tus pies- dijo Jake para luego darle un sorbo a su taza con café.

Finn no dijo más, solo exhalo con los ojos cerrados aun algo cansado, decidido a ya no hablar de ello para no darle más importancia al tema.

Así pasó el tiempo en la nueva casa y nuevos temas de conversación surgieron mientras concluían con el desayuno.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Ooo, cerca de la ciudad de los ladrones, un portal entre universos se abrió exactamente en forma de un triángulo saliendo de este, a lo que a simple vista parecía, un hombre encapuchado con una túnica oscura algo rasgada pudiéndose notar apenas un poco lo que cubría la misma. El sujeto dentro del portal poseía la piel blanca, portaba una armadura negra, era alto como de un metro noventa y seis; su cuerpo era algo..

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El joven escritor se detiene a pensar sujetando su pluma sin retirar la punta del papel, dejándola en donde se quedó; "Creo que estoy exagerando con la descripción.. aparte no es necesario que comente su aparición y los detalles de ello aun..." pensó Finn, haciendo una pausa quedándose así por unos segundos más sin hacer ni un solo movimiento más que los que provoca su respiración que eran casi indetectables.

"Da igual.. al fin y al cabo yo seré el único que sepa del contenido de este libro"

[ **…** **tenía el cuerpo algo ancho pero largo, con una espada en su cinturón guardada en su funda..** ]

Se detuvo nuevamente al reconsiderar si solo él lo leería en verdad lo que ya estaba empezando en aquel diario en el que escribía, pues aquello que había pensado "yo seré el único que sepa del contenido de este libro" ya no le resultaba tan cierto como él pensaba, pues la vida le había enseñado que el futuro es incierto.

-Si… puede que alguien después de mi muerte lea este libro…- Reflexionó haciendo una corta pausa; -En vista de que es posible, ahora que lo pienso mejor, quien lo lea se preguntará… ¿Cómo sabía yo los detalles de lo ocurrido sobre la llegada de este sujeto si yo no estuve en ese preciso momento?... Bueno, si lo revelara ahora me estaría saltando años desde el punto donde estoy iniciando. Lo mejor será no retrasarme más y continuar con la historia, el que quiera entenderlo deberá tener paciencia y seguir la lectura hasta paginas futuras o que se adelante ciertas páginas de este diario- Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, como excusa para no tener que explicar detalles futuros de su historia en el diario, después de todo ese no es su problema, sino del fisgón que lee su diario.

Inhaló lentamente por su nariz y exhaló rápidamente por la boca, remojo la punta de su pluma en tinta una vez más y continúo escribiendo.

 **FLASH BACK**

Este ser mantenía cubierto su rostro de los ojos para arriba por la sombra que le proporcionaba la capucha de la túnica, lo único visible en su rostro eran su nariz, mentón barbudo y labios finos y secos.

Sin titubear más, aquel ser caminó a paso lento rumbo a la ciudad de los ladrones la cual quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaba, dejando a la duda su propósito en Ooo para quien no lo conociera.

Volviendo con Finn y Jake, transcurriendo unas cuantas horas luego, estos estaban de salida de su nuevo hogar junto a lo que fue su casa en el árbol, rumbo al dulce reino pues en una llamada la soberana del mismo reino les pedía de forma alarmante que fueran al dulce reino pronto tan rápido como pudieran.

Al llegar, luego de unos cuantos minutos debido a la gran capacidad de Jake de variar en formas y tamaños, se dirigen con prisa al dulce castillo donde ya eran esperados por la dulce princesa.

-¿Que sucedió princesa?- Preguntó sin saludar Finn ya algo preocupado con Jake a su lado frente a la dulce princesa.

-Hola chicos que bueno que atendieran pronto a mi llamada, ocurrió algo muy extraño hace unas horas, fenómenos electromagnéticos para ser precisa, y es de suma importancia el que me ayuden a determinar que los produjo, por favor síganme- la dulce princesa se dio media vuelta y caminó con algo de prisa a su laboratorio subterráneo con Jake y Finn algo curiosos detrás de ella.

-El punto de origen de los fenómenos se produjo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad de los ladrones. Finn, Jake, deben ir al punto de origen, colocar esta máquina en donde se originaron los fenómenos y encenderla, así obtendremos más información sobre lo sucedido- Dijo la dulce princesa mostrándoles una pequeña aunque algo pesada maquinaria del tamaño de una laptop pero de mayor grosor.

-No te preocupes princesa, Jake y yo le daremos fin a este misterio- Aseguró Finn con una sonrisa chocando su puño contra su mano ya más aliviado al no comprender bien la emergencia, pero al menos no parecía muy peligroso… O eso creía hasta que la dulce princesa dijo:

-Deben tener mucho cuidado, hay algo más que quiero que vean antes de que partan a la ciudad de los ladrones- Dijo muy seria la dulce princesa encendiendo un televisor para mostrarles un video grabado por Chiclebot, quien llevaba una cámara consigo sujeta a la cabeza, donde entraba a paso lento a la ciudad de los ladrones y tras unos segundos transcurridos la imagen desaparece sin más y no hubo ni audio ni video que aportara con la transmisión.

La princesa apagó el televisor y miró seria a sus amigos.

-Ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que envié a Chiclebot a inspeccionar lo sucedido y aun no hay rastro de él. No puedo ir yo misma porque debo ocuparme de la seguridad del dulce reino en caso de una potencial amenaza- Dijo la dulce princesa teniendo la corazonada de que los fenómenos detectados por sus inventos, eran un mensaje advirtiendo un mal por venir, -Solo me queda confiar en ustedes chicos-

-Puedes confiar en nosotros princesa- Volvió a asegurar Finn a lo que Jake lo jalaba del brazo levemente para poder decirle algo entre susurros.

-No lo sé Finn, el robot máquina de chicle no..-

-Chiclebot- corrigió Finn.

-Si él aún no ha vuelto, estando mas preparado para este tipo de eventos, debe ser algo muy peligroso para alguien como nosotros- Dijo Jake ciertamente inseguro de aceptar, algo en sus instintos también le advertían de un mal por venir.

-Vamos viejo no parece que fueras tu, nos hemos enfrentado a peligros mayores- respondió Finn colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano postizo.

-Jejeje tienes razón, después de lo de Golb que tan malo puede ser esto- terminó Jake por ignorar su mal presentimiento al no querer romper con su espíritu de aventura.

-Así se habla hermano..-

Terminó por decir Finn, para así emprender luego su viaje rumbo al punto de origen de los fenómenos cerca de la ciudad de los ladrones aprovechando nuevamente las habilidades de Jake al agrandarse a voluntad, llegando a su destino en relativamente poco tiempo teniendo en cuenta la distancia entre el dulce reino y aquel punto de origen.

Al llegar al punto de origen de los fenómenos, con la guía de uno de los aparatos electrónicos de la dulce princesa, estos terminan encendiendo la máquina tal y como lo pidió la princesa. Comunicaron a la dulce princesa, por el teléfono de Finn, que todo andaba en marcha, ahora era cuestión de la dulce princesa y sus aparatos el determinar la anomalía de lo sucedido.

-Oye ¿No crees que deberíamos echarle un vistazo a la ciudad?- Preguntó Finn a su hermano mirando al horizonte la ciudad de los ladrones; -Es decir, puede que encontremos a chiclebot y le pongamos fin a este misterio por completo-

-No lo sé Finn… no es por ser cobarde, ni ir en contra de nuestras costumbres pero algo dentro de mí me dice que fue una mala idea haber venido y mucho más el ir a la ciudad de los ladrones.. Tú hazme caso que soy perro viejo, la madre naturaleza nos dio a los perros instintos para detectar este tipo de eventos- contestó Jake con cierto temor a acercarse a esa ciudad.

-¿De qué estás hablando Jake?-

-Ay no lo sé, ya no se ni lo que digo pero de verdad me da una muy mala sensación el acercarnos allí-

-No abandonaremos a un amigo Jake, controla ese instinto tuyo y vamos- Dijo por último Finn a su hermano caminando hacia la ciudad a lo que simplemente Jake con ciertos nervios lo siguió detrás de él emprendiendo su camino a paso ligero.

Una vez cerca de la ciudad malos olores eran cada vez más notorios para ambos, cuidadoso Finn desvainó su espada mientras se abrían paso por la entrada de la ciudad quedándose petrificados al ver lo que yacía dentro.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Esto parecía más difícil de lo que creía Finn, puesto que aquel recuerdo desencadenaba muchos más recuerdos dolorosos que lo martirizaban.

Apretaba la pluma entre sus dedos respirando hondo para luego continuar; podía ser algo duro de escribir pero necesitaba hacerlo, quizás hallaría consuelo en ello como lo recomendó su maestro por lo que no dudó más y continuó.

 **FLASHBACK**

Una masacre como ninguna otra hasta el momento se había presentado a los ojos de los hermanos de distinta especie. La ciudad estaba bañada en sangre y decorada con partes de los cadáveres que yacían regados por toda la ciudad, y pese a todo ello, eso solo era el principio, el olor fétido de los cuerpos mutilados en descomposición y la mierda saliendo de estos hacía imposible el avanzar más, simplemente era algo asqueroso de presenciar.

Jake no aguantó más y vomitó corriendo hacia la salida mientras que Finn aun contemplaba perplejo la escena, el espacio de la ciudad se hacía pequeño y los restos mutilados de los cadáveres se apilaban en su mente, llenando sus pensamientos con un escalofriante silencio y frio recorriendo su cuerpo desde los pies hacia arriba, la sensación de miedo a la muerte invadía por primera vez al humano. No pasó mucho para que su hermano lo sacara a la fuerza estirando su brazo y por consiguiente sus patas, subiendo a su hermano a su espalda, alejándose de la ciudad a gran velocidad, desesperado por dejar a atrás a tan espantosa escena.

Pasó el tiempo y los héroes llegaron al dulce reino con noticias alarmantes que aterraron a la dulce princesa, más bien fue Jake quien habló con la princesa, pues pese al tiempo que les brindó el camino hasta llegar al dulce reino, Finn aun parecía preso de su mente y el recuerdo de la escena macabra.

No hubo tiempo para la princesa de preocuparse por Finn por lo que dio orden de sonar la alarma, provocando que todo el dulce reino evacuara de sus hogares y trabajos o donde quiera que estos estuvieran para dirigirse a los refugios subterráneas de emergencia donde hay provisiones y materiales suficientes para sobrevivir unas cuantas semanas.

Grande era la preocupación de la dulce princesa ante lo contado por Jake, pero no la suficiente como para prever el destino de su reino en total riesgo, como roedor que duda del peligro al acercarse a tomar el queso de la trampa. Por lo que únicamente reunió a sus súbditos en aquel refugio subterráneo, con excepción de unos cuantos soldados a quienes ordenó vigilar las calles y fronteras como precaución, y aunque era su deseo que Finn y Jake formaran parte del mismo, por petición del canino, esta dejó que ellos partiesen a su hogar por hoy pues, de acuerdo a la opinión de Jake, su hermano había sufrido un quiebre mental y bajo este pretexto el mismo llegó a convencer a la soberana.

La dulce princesa dio a conocer las nuevas a cada reino u organización de Ooo, advirtiendo una posible amenaza, por lo que era necesario estar en contacto unos con los otros y compartir cualquier información sobre la misma y así enfrentarla juntos con todas sus fuerzas convocando a todos a una reunión en su reino. Y así hicieron todos los reinos una vez fueron avisados, y más mensajes fueron llevados a las amistades de cada reino que no poseían señorío, por lo que así mismo se esparció el mensaje por todo Ooo, incluso llegando a oídos ajenos a las amistades.

Pasando las horas y ya todos en Ooo advertidos de la posible amenaza, Finn y Jake yacían en la nueva casa junto al árbol sembrado (Fern), aun con la mórbida imagen de la ciudad de los ladrones en sus pensamientos acosándolos hasta asquearlos. Y sentados en la sala Jake rompió el silencio.

-Escucha Finn.. quizás deberíamos….- Era complejo lo que tenía que decir Jake, pues implicaba cometer una baja acción, abandonar a sus amigos, pero grande era el miedo de Jake de perder a su familia; -Deberíamos irnos de Ooo por un tiempo, reuniré a mis hijos, Arcoíris y Jermai…-

-¡¿Y abandonar a los demás?!-

Protestó Finn golpeando el mueble mirando molesto a su hermano a los ojos. Esto dicho por Jake había despertado a Finn ¿Cómo su hermano le pedía tal acto cobarde?

-¡¿No viste lo que sucedió allá? Sea lo que sea le bastó unas horas para asesinar a una ciudad llena de criminales!- Confrontó Jake al tono de su hermano; -¡Quizás tu no lo entiendas pero yo tengo pareja e hijos y otro hermano que seguro me dará la razón en esto!- reprochó el canino. Ciertamente era el temor a la mórbida escena que vio la que bloqueaba su lealtad para con sus amigos o bien era su alto juicio o amor por su familia el que surgía en Jake.

-¡Esa no es excusa! Marceline, tronquitos, Mentita. ¿No te importa lo que les pueda pasar?-

No hubo respuesta por parte de Jake pues la frustración por hacer lo correcto se manifestaba en un fuerte conflicto interno dentro del canino mágico ¿Qué era lo correcto entonces? Su postura de padre le aconsejaba que lo correcto era llevar a toda su familia a un lugar seguro lejos de Ooo hasta que el conflicto cese, y por otro lado su postura como héroe y amigo era la de quedarse a pelear.

Finn puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano tratando de calmar su conflicto emocional, lo cual se podía apreciar con solo verlo a la cara.

-Escucha, entiendo que tengas miedo, porque… yo también lo tengo, tengo mucho miedo Jake, jamás vi algo igual, la expresión de dolor en esos cuerpos despedazados, me da escalofríos el solo recordarlo, pero... no podemos permitir que lo mismo le pase a nuestros amigos… Jake, debemos quedarnos a pelear-

Eran las palabras fuertes de Finn, muy fuertes, pero el miedo aun no lo abandonaba, aun así lograron calmar los turbios pensamientos y conflictos de su hermano

-Tienes razón-

Respondió Jake

-Podemos llevar a la familia a un lugar seguro si eso te hace sentir mejor-

Propuso Finn a lo que Jake dibujó en sus labios una leve curvatura aceptando la idea, y al poco tiempo llamando a sus parientes reuniéndolos así en la casa. Y estos eran Jermaine; Arcoíris; Viola; T. V.; KimKil Whan junto a su esposa e hijos, Charl…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Finn se detuvo y tachó los nombres de quienes asistieron a la casa del árbol.

-Estoy alargando mucho esto-

Susurró para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que estaba dando muchos detalles innecesarios de lo sucedido aquel día, por lo que estaba decidido a ser más breve y escribir a continuación como corrección a lo tachado.

[ **Y todos asistieron al llamado de Jake, mi hermano, quien explicó a detalle lo que por murmullos habían oído y para algunos les parecía nada más que una historia conspiranoica salida de la imaginación, y así se mantuvo hasta que Jake contó a detalle lo que vimos, y tardaron en creerle** **…** **en creernos** **…** **pero tras horas de hablar y hablar por fin accedieron. Y así, Jake y yo, tras charlar con nuestros parientes en la casa por horas, embarcamos a nuestra familia, a BMO, Neptor y Bryce un amigo de Jermaine, lejos de Ooo cobrando un favor a alguien que conoció Jake hace mucho.**

 **Mi hermano Jermaine y su amigo demonio, Bryce, prometieron hacerse cargo de todos mientras el conflicto pasaba. No olvidaré nunca la mirada de Jake al ver a su familia partir, una expresión de vacío en su alma se reflejaba en sus ojos** **…** **Si tan solo hubiese sabido entonces lo que pasaría, lo hubiese dejado partir con su familia, aunque ello representara menos tiempo para él, sé que más gratos serían sus recuerdos y muerte** **…** ]

 **FLASHBACK**

Pasadas las horas y los minutos, Finn y Jake optan por descansar, pues les pesaban los ojos por las lágrimas brotadas en la despedida de sus seres queridos, y sus cuerpos también ya mostraban estar cansados por los recorridos realizados en el día, ciertamente fue imprudente descansar en ese momento, pues lo más óptimo hubiese sido ir de inmediato al dulce reino a ayudar a la dulce princesa y recolectar tanta información de la nueva amenaza como les era posible, pero el cansancio, la baja moral, y ciertamente el poco juicio de ambos, los hicieron optar por descansar toda la noche, ya mañana se ocuparían de enfrentar a la amenaza que desconocían, desconociendo cuan cerca estaba.

Los sueños no se hicieron esperar, pero estos no traían consuelo consigo, más bien mensajes proféticos de aquel Búho Cósmico quien advertía, ya no con calma sino alarmado, el triste final que le esperaba a la tierra entera. Era un sueño en verdad mórbido, había cadáveres por montón y todo Ooo se volvía marchito y pútrido…. Y esos ojos rojos no dejaban de acosarlo.

Por lo que al despertar nuestros héroes, aterrados con algunas imágenes de Ooo siendo destruida, se contaron lo soñado y se dieron cuenta de que ambos habían soñado lo mismo, ya no podían darse el lujo de más tiempo que perder en casa, se alistaron, tan rápido como podían y dieron una marcha rápida rumbo al dulce reino.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que la seguridad de la ciudad e incluso de las fronteras habían sido duplicadas en guardias y armas, por poco y son atacados por los mismos ya que no muy listos eran los banana guardias, aunque fueron reconocidos casi al momento, para luego ser llevados ante la dulce princesa quien, junto con su mayordomo Mentita y Marceline, estaban a la espera de las otras princesas para discutir sobre planes de guerra, formando una alianza entre sus reinos.

-Finn que bueno que llegaste-

-Sí, creímos que te habías echado a perder-

Dijeron como saludo Marceline y la dulce princesa.

-¿Que hubo chicas? ¿Qué está pasando DP? Hay muchos guardias en la frontera con cara de asustados-

-¿Como que echado a perder?-

Preguntó Jake algo curioso. Tanto Finn como jake tenían un sinfín de dudas, pero poco tiempo había para contar todo a detalle por lo que mentita dio un pequeño resumen de lo mismo.

-Atacaron el reino Slime anoche, el reino desayuno iba marchando en socorro a ellos pero al presenciar la amenaza del ataque al reino vecino, su princesa ordenó la retirada y ella y todos sus soldados, junto con el resto de su pueblo, vinieron al dulce reino a advertirnos, enviamos un mensaje a todos los reinos para discutir que haremos al respecto-

-¡¿DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO? LA PRINCESA SLIME Y SU GENTE PUEDE QUE AUN ESTEN PELEANDO! DEBEMOS IR AHORA A AYUDAR!-

Exclamaba Finn desvainando su espada para salir corriendo pero fue detenido por Jake quien estiraba sus brazos y los enrollaba en el cuerpo del humano.

-¡Momento hermanito! No sabes que clase de cosa esté allá afuera, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos-

-Finn lo mejor será esperar a los demás reinos con sus ejércitos para formar una alianza y atacar con más fuerza ¡Tu viste lo que pasó en la ciudad de los ladrones, el ir ahora seria en vano, y nadie se salvaría!-

Explicaba la dulce princesa tratando de calmar a Finn quien forcejeaba con su hermano para que lo soltase.

-¡NO PODEMOS ABANDONAR A LA PRINCESA SLIMEEE!-

-Ok, ya tuve suficiente con este bobo, ¡si no va a escuchar será por las malas!-

Se quejó Marceline para luego noquearlo con su gran fuerza.

Al despertar, Finn ya se encontraba en una silla atado en una especie de consejo donde todas las princesas estaban ahí, muchos otros personajes importantes y el actual rey helado también claro estaba.

-Ah…. Por Glob marcy….-

Dijo quejándose del dolor Finn por el golpe en su cabeza.

-¡YO SE LO QUE VI! ¡Era un solo hombre contra todo un ejército, los masacraba como si fueran nada! Y ahora tu nos dices que ayer asesinaron a todos los habitantes de la ciudad de los ladrones y que debemos ayudar al reino Slime! ¡ESO ES SUICIDIO!-

Reclamaba la princesa desayuno a la dulce princesa golpeando la mesa con sus manos poniéndose de pie completamente eufórica, y esto provocaba que muchos se pusieran en discusion sobre si era lo mejor atacar ahora o esconderse-

-No podemos dejar que el reino Slime muera, si el reino slime cae seguirá tu reino y por consecuencia el MIOOO! ¡¿ES QUE ESO NO TE IMPORTA REFINADA EGOISTA?!-

Reclamaba la Reina flama provocando que otros reinos se levantasen en su contra.

-¡La princesa desayuno tiene razón! ¡No podemos atacar a algo que desconocemos y que dadas las pruebas es muy poderoso! ¡¿Como sabemos que no se trata de un ejército de demonios y este ser solo era uno de muchos, o si el mismo lich se encuentra tras esto?! Y MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TENEMOS QUE VER NOSOTROS LOS MAGOS EN ASUNTOS AJENOS?! TU SOLO HABLAS POR EL INTERES DE TU PUEBLO, NOSOTROS PODEMOS DESAPARECER Y NADA DE ESTO NOS AFECTARÍA!-

-¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso?! ¡¿Acaso Ooo no es el hogar de todos?!-

Reprochaba la dulce princesa al consejo de magos.

-Dilo por ti… los grumosos nada tenemos que ver con Ooo nuestro hogar es el espacio grumoso-

Argumentó cruzándose de brazos la princesa grumosa.

-¡Grumosa!-

Exclamó Marceline

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es la verdad Marcy!-

-¡La princesa slime es nuestra amigaaaa!-

-Ahhhhhhhh de acuerdoooo…. Ataquemos a los malos… el reino grumoso apoyará esta alianza-

Aceptaba a regañadientes la princesa grumosa.

-Lo aprecio amiga. Escuchen todos por favor.. se que todos estamos alterados y tememos por la seguridad de nuestros reinos, compañeros, familias y amigos… pero debemos entender que esto es algo que nos afecta a todos.. Debido a la poca información que tenemos de este enemigo no sabemos que es lo que busca, pero por los testimonios y pruebas que tenemos podemos deducir fácilmente que el enemigo ataca todo lo que esté en su paso provocando muertes en masa y lo seguirá haciendo por todo Ooo hasta lograr su objetivo y luego puede que encuentre la manera de llegar mas allá y encontrar a quienes se escondan… separados no podremos vencerlo… pero unidos seremos un ejercito con el suficiente poder para vencer a este mal!-

Dio fuertes palabras nuevamente la dulce princesa logrando calmar a todos y hacerlos entrar en razón… aunque no por mucho pues muy pocos se unieron a la alianza, al menos los mas fuertes aceptaron, incluyendo a los magos por mas negativos que estos se encontraban en un comienzo

-Bien.. la mayoría de mi gente, e incluyéndome, estamos de acuerdo en unirnos princesa… pero hay que afrontar la realidad.. No podemos arriesgarnos en acudir al socorro del reino slime.. es demasiado tarde.. el enemigo nos puede estar esperando..-

Argumentaba el jefe de los Vikingos luchadores (Los Vikingos Luchadores hacen su debut en el episodio "Recuerdos en la Montaña")

-¡No abandonaré a una amiga!-

-¡No hables como la líder de esta alianza! ¡Esa decisión no te corresponde! ¡Todos debemos votar!-

Cayó el rey de Ooo a la dulce princesa siendo astuto con sus palabras logrando su propósito con cierto deseo de fastidiarla pues este, pese a aceptar unirse a la alinza, tenía planeado huir antes de ir a combatir.

-El rey de Ooo tiene razón… como ya dije el enemigo puede estar esperándonos.. y lo mas seguro es que todos ya estén muertos en el reino slime, perderíamos tiempo y caeríamos en una posible emboscada.. debemos esperarlos en un reino cercano y atraerlos para ser nosotros quienes les guarden una emboscada-

Volvió a argumentar el jefe de los Vikingos luchador.

-¡Si esa es una mejor idea!-

-Debemos emboscarlos-

-¡Siiiii!-

La mayoría se ponía de acuerdo y ahora nada podían hacer la dulce princesa y demás princesas cercanas ante la mayoría carente de remordimiento, sin embargo Finn no estaba de acuerdo por lo que pronto entró en la discusión.

-¡¿Es que no tienen sentido de culpa alguno de ustedes?! ¡¿No tienen sed de justicia?! De ser uno de ustedes los que estuvieran en peligro no lo pensarían dos veces ¡PARA ROGAR AYUDA!-

Ahi estaba el humano atado a la silla, fiel a sus principios y amigos en el reino slime. Nadie pudo contestarle y algunos otros ni siquiera la mirada le daban, y por más que Finn se molestaba en razonar con ellos, la mayoría hizo caso omiso y Finn, con el pasar de las horas y desgastandose su voz, pronto entendió que en vano eran todas sus palabras, entonces calló y lloró en silencio asimilando amargamente el egoísmo de aquellos que se oponían a ayudar.

Pronto la dulce princesa y el resto de lideres tomaban participacion en el dialogo que se volcaba a estrategias de ataque y defensa.

Mientras tanto en el reino Slime.

Pocos quedaban de pie, entre ellos su princesa, agotada y herida haciendo frente al enemigo, estando detrás de ella los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque, simples civiles. La princesa hacía uso de su poder elemental tanto como podía, pero muy pesado era el agotamiento de su lucha y grande su inexperiencia en combate.

-Tu grotesco poder no podrá seguir evitando tu destino y el de tu gente-

No era una voz muy siniestra la del enemigo, era serena pero algo grave, en ningun momento se mostró agotado y ciertamente mostraba poco interés al enfrentarla, pues el poder de la misma solo lo hacia entorpecer los ataques del maligno ser debido a lo viscoso del poder elemental del slime, lo cual le proporcionó mucho más tiempo que las víctimas de la ciudad de los ladrones.

-Tu... C..cometiste un error al atacar el reino slime... Pronto... Pronto llegaran aliados a socorrernos.. Mas fuertes y de gran número-

-¿Los mismos que corrieron aterrados...? Nadie vendrá, nadie gastaría sus fuerzas en seres tan repugnantes e insignificantes como ustedes... Y de hacerlo me darían placer, tu gente y tu no han mostrado mas que incompetencia en combate, su repugnante viscosidad es lo único que ha retrasado su muerte, espero tus aliados muestren ser un mayor reto... Espero no se escondan como ratas temiendo a la muerte... Espero tu alma y las de tu pueblo valgan la pena-

Apretó fuerte su espada aquel ser maligno mientras sus ojos ardían en un rojo tono de brillo propio.

Acto seguido, incluso algo lejos del reino slime, se podian oir los gritos y gemidos de dolor de los ultimos en el reino slime, para cualquiera que oyese aquellos chillidos perturbantes provocarían que la sangre se le congelase y volviese espesa, pues aquellos sonidos no lo abandonarían hasta morir y serían motivo de trauma o bien al menos pesadillas constantes.

Volviendo al dulce reino, todos los miembros de la alianza habían acordado que el mejor punto para contraatacar era el reino de fuego, ya que de acuerdo a la descripción de la princesa desayuno el enemigo tenía un aspecto humano. Más no se irían del dulce reino hasta preparar todo un arsenal para la guerra. Todo miembro de la alianza y ciudadano del dulce reino ayudó en la fabricación de armas y armaduras resistentes al calor del reino de fuego, nadie podía descansar, debían partir pronto todos los reinos a esperar al enemigo y sorprenderle en ataque.

Mientras tanto la amenaza caminando a paso lento y sin prisa, iba rumbo a los pueblos cercanos, encontrando que estos estaban vacíos, aquello no le sorprendía pues sabía que pronto se darían cuenta de su presencia en su mundo. Esto le había quitado varias horas, pero no lo impacientaban, pues como si se tratase de nada este siguió su camino hasta el siguiente reino, el reino desayuno.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Finn…-

Llamaba un hombre fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba el muchacho escribiendo en su diario.

-Pase-

Al entrar el hombre, maestro de Finn, fácilmente pudo notar que su aprendiz había hecho caso a su consejo como este le había prometido.

-Por fin… pensé que nunca te vería escribir, ya empezaba a dudar que supieras escribir-

Finn solo rio un poco ante lo dicho por su maestro aun dándole la espalda sentado en su escritorio de madera sencillo.

-Oye… hice algo de comer, si quieres podemos charlar un poco de lo que escribiste mientras comemos-

Finn solo se levantó aun con el rostro algo oculto con aquella túnica oscura por la sombra que reflejaba su capucha, para luego dirigirse a su armario sacando algo de su ropa mientras su túnica desaparecía como humo quedando este en boxers.

-Hablar… no, estoy bien asi. Pero comer me gustaría maestro-

Dijo Finn empezando a vestir su cuerpo con unas prendas viejas que no usaba hace ya mucho tiempo, las prendas que usaba en Ooo, para luego darse la vuelta mostrándose que no poseía el mismo cuerpo que tuvo en un pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciales del autor**

Saludos lectores, tiempo sin subir un capítulo de este fanfic, espero la espera valga la pena pues he invertido mucho de mi este tiempo en el segundo capítulo de este fanfic y edite un poco el capítulo uno, nada importante a decir verdad, solo le he dado un mejor formato para el gusto de ustedes y para poder hacer de mis capítulos un poco más dinámicos y entretenidos.

A partir de este momento compartiré mis historias y actualizaciones en Wttpad con imágenes unas hechas por mí y mi hermana, y otras que tomé sin más de internet, espero esto no les moleste.

El segundo capítulo de Finn del clan Hersko ya esta listo y publicado, pueden encontrarlo en Wattpad con el nombre de "Finn del clan Hersko" o por mi numbre de usuario "Stephano05" Me ayudaría mucho contar con su apoyo. Sin mas que decir, les deseo una bonita mañana, tarde o noche.

Stephano05


End file.
